The Feudal Flight of the monkey master
by arc angel michael
Summary: Ron ends up in possesion of an evil sword which could bring bloodshed to the world. he must quest to destroy it, meeting new people on the way chap 11 redone
1. dreams of the past and possible future

AUTHORS NOTES: THIS HAS BEEN A STORY IDEA IVE BEEN PLAYING AROUND WITH FOR A WHILE NOW. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IT IF THERE IS ACTUAL INTREST SO REVIEW. THIS IS WILL INVOLVE A SMALL CROSSOVER BETWEEN SOULCALIBUR. AS THE ONLY REAL CHARECTURE THAT COMES WITH IT IS THE DEMONIC SWORD KNOW AS SOUL EDGE. I MIGHT ALSO TIE IN SOME INUYASHA IF I CAN GET SOME HELP WITH PLOT QUESTIONS. WELL IVE BLABED ON ENOUGH SO ON WITH THE SHOW.

Ron stood atop a mountain. The cool wind swept passed his long hair. '_Wait a minute since when was my hair that long"_ He looked across the vast landscape, admiring the beauty of the forests below. Then he noticed a peculiar sight. A solitary raven had just come over the horizon. It was getting closer by the second. Suddenly he felt something in his right hand pulse. He looked down and mentally gasped. There in his hand was a large single edged sword. What made him gasp however was not that it was a sword but at its appearance. The Sword itself seemed to be covered in an unworldly flesh. That was red in color right up to the blade which sort of resembled bone. 'Hell it even has an eye.' Ron thought as he looked up at the raven which was now extremely close. At that moment his body went into auto pilot. He switched the sword to his back and held out a clawed hand. At this he gasped again looking up and down the arm looked like it belonged to something that spawned from the ninth circle of hell. It was covered in brown leathery skin and sported a gigantic palm with three fingers that could easily fit a human head in. There were two spikes at his elbows, and a larger one at his shoulder. It is hear that the Arm seems to meld back into human flesh. He then takes time to look over the rest of his body. He is shirtless and well toned ' Wow I look good. Save the creepy demon appendage but just look at me The Ronman has finally got some muscles……..this has to be a dream'. As he thought that the raven flew over head and deposited a red shard of metal into his hand. At that point lightning shoots form the shard to the sword as the unholy eye upon its blade opens and a voice that would haunt Ron for sometime spoke "yes………I am almost complete and then this puppet and I will fill the world with blood." With that an evil laughter that was not his own issued from his mouth and all was black.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE IF YOU'RE NOT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH." Ron groaned and woke up. That dream had been messing with his sleep for around a week now and it was screwing up his morning routine. He sighed quickly pulling his trade mark baggy pants and red shirt over his head he went down stairs. Grabbing a cereal bar from the cupboard he bid his mom good by and rushed towards school. "Man Kim is gonna kill me. This is the fourth day straight she's had to go without me. Maybe I should tell her about that weird dream I've been having…………..Nah She'll just blame it on the late night nacoes like she did with the last dream." He sighed as he walked on to what he thought would be another boring day. However he was in for quite a surprise.


	2. The museum and revelation

Authors note: ok two reviews is promising enough also I have decided that, for lack of direction that I am now going to take paring ideas for this story. This is how its going to work, you give me a paring and ill consider it if I get enough of the same suggestion ill use it however please note that I refuse to write in more than one cannon paring. If you have questions ask in your review Ok on with the show.

Ron's body entered the school on autopilot as his mind was wandering all over the place due to major lack of sleep. He was thinking about everything from the "Mankey monkey" conspiracy to the strange look he had gotten from Bonnie at cheer practice when she spotted him while he was practicing the meditation exercises he had learned from his stint in Japan, which wouldn't have been so weird if he wasn't floating a foot of the ground. 'her face was priceless, she looked like a ca…' his train of thought was suddenly and violently shaken as he was smacked in the face by a locker door. "Ouch, what's the big ide.ahh hey KP". He said rubbing his nose as he gave a friendly and forgiving smile to the Red head. "Oh I'm sorry Ron." She said giving him a helping hand and an apologetic smile of her own. Then here looked turned serious. "Ron, are you ok? You have been waking up late for about a week? Is something wrong?"

"Nah Kim. I'm fine. Just having weird dreams is all. Ron replied as the bell rang. "Well got to get Latin see you at lunch Kim." He dashed off but Kim grabbed him. "Ron were going on the field trip to the museum today remember. We have to meet in the gym and then were leaving so come on" Kim said dragging Ron off as she spoke.

"All right people, listen up." Ordered Mr. Barken. We have two and half hours to see as much of this place as we possibly can so in order too do that we will be dividing you up into groups of two. Ron at this point was once again not paying attention. However this time it was for good reason. I'll probably be paired with KP so no big deal. Besides I've been through this museum just last week so all I've seen everything there is to see.' As he continued to let his mind wander he failed to notice Kim walk off hand in hand with Josh Mankey. In fact he only came out of his daze when he felt someone begin to violently drag him off. He looked up and saw the last face he expected to see. "Bonnie." "Listen looser I don't like being paired with you either but we have to get the But we have get the facts listed hear on the sheet Mr. Barken gave us." Ron paused. "What sheet?" he asked. Bonnie groaned, "Ugh you are hopeless. He gave each group a worksheet that we need to fill out by the end of the trip and unlike you I actually plan on going to college and that won't happen unless I retain a 4.0 GPA so let's go." With that they began what they both considered to be the worst school assignment in history. As they walked on, passing various exhibits Ron asked. "So what do we have to find." Bonnie, who due to the fact that she needed to ace the assignment and the fact that there was no one else around to care, had decided to be civil with the social outcast if for nothing more than to get their work done,. "It's in the Greek Mythology section. It has something about the legend of Soul edge or something." "Ron nodded but said nothing more. This attitude surprised the brunette greatly. _'Wow not even that lame crack "its all Greek to me" which I've heard him use almost a dozen times in Latin when he doesn't understand something. In fact, this whole week he hasn't been his normally goofy self. but what do I care anyway.' _The awkward silence continued up until they reached the actual exhibit. Ron's jaw hit the floor all he could do was stare at the sight in front of him. There hung in a giant display case was the sword of his nightmares. However the flesh was no more, replaced instead by a rusted steel and the area were the eye should have been was occupied by a smooth almond shaped ruby. However what really took him off guard was a katana flew into the case and exploded along with two throwing stars angled at their heads……


	3. Kidnapping, the plot thickens

**AUTHORS NOTES: OK EXPECT MORE FREQUENT REVIEWS AS I HAVE FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS TOO A CERTAIN POINT. ID LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT IM STILL TAKING ROMANCE REQUESTS. IVE GOTTEN THE ONLY ONE IVE GOTTEN SO FAR IS A KIM/RON. WHICH I REFUES TO RIGHT ON TWO GROUNDS, THE FIRST BEING THAT THERE ARE SO MANY KIM/RONS OUT THERE AND SECOND IS THAT I DON'T FIND IT CHALLENGING ENOUGH TO WRIGHT A ROMANCE BETWEEN PEOPLE WHO HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER NEARLY ALL OF THEIR LIVES. NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT KIM AND THE REST OF THE KP GANG WILL BE OUT OF THE SPOTLIGHT AFTER THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS (WITH THE EXCEPTION OF RON AND PERHAPS ONE OTHER) ALSO IM SEEKING HELP BY THE WAY OF A BETA FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE SO INSISTANT ON GOOD GRAMMAR. AND ALSO I NEED SOMEONE WHO CONSIDERS THEMSELVES AN EXPERT ON INUYASHA. SO THAT WHILE IM RIGHTING THIS ILL HAVE A PERSON TO CONSULT ON THE PLOT SO I DON'T MESS IT UP FOR THE FANS OF THAT SERIES. NOT THAT I DON'T KNOW THE BASICS BUT I HAVENT WATCHED IT ENOUGH TO KNOW EVERYTHING.**

**ALRIGHT ON WITH THE SHOW**

Ron's reflexes kicked in and he immediately rushed sideways, grabbing bonnie as he went. Moving there bodies so that Ron would take the brunt of the attack. Which is what happened seconds later as the star that would have struck his heart buried itself into his left side right below the shoulder and Bonnie's hit him at the shoulder close to the neck. Ron merely grunted as he felt the biting pain. After all that he had experienced on the many missions he and Kim had gone on had given him a certain tolerance to physical pain. However a high pitched beeping sound stole his attention away from his injuries. Looking over his shoulders just in time to witness the katana explode, shattering the glass in the display case. He could vaguely make out a hand around his neck and a fist before his vision went blank.

Bonnie Rockwaller could not believe what had just occurred. The whole situation didn't seem possible in itself. However it wasn't the sword or the ninja that had freaked her out as much as the fact that Ron Stoppable had saved her life. The same Ron whom she had tormented, belittled, and had been an out right bitch too since she had met him in middle school. 'He saved my life even though I was such an ass to him. Not even Brick would do that and he's my boyfriend' she thought remembering an Incident during the cheerleading camp in which she snuck out to meet him at the other side of the lake. However a bear had found them and brick had abandoned her, forcing her to spend the night most of the night in a tree. She then noticed the crimson river flowing from his wounds. 'Oh my God he's bleeding really bad, and its all because of me.' Bonnie immediately screamed for help but a hand silenced her and with a cloth drenched in chloroform was whisked away to the land of dreams. As her world went dark she heard in a distant voice sneer. "Now, with the very soul of my own enemy I shall reawaken the sword of salvation and bring destruction to the world. Followed by a high Pitched laughter that sounded vaguely like a…………Monkey.

**A/N Normally this would be the** **part where I end the chapter and wait for some reviews. However I am feeling generous today so I will right one more little scene just because I love you all so much (yea right I know how many of you read this and I am only getting two reviews) just kidding .**

Kim Possible had been having one of the greatest days of her life. She was actually holding hands with Josh Mankey. Heck they had spent the whole day getting to know one another. 'Oh if only Ron could be here too then it would be perfect. Poor guy, Mr. Barken could have at least paired him with someone nice like Tara. Oh well will go to BuenoNacho after school and hang out' At this thought he Kimmunicator played the all to familiar ring. She flipped it open and gave and nonchalantly greeted her friend "Go wade."

"Kim there was a robbery at the museum and from what I can tell someone was injured." "What!" Kim shouted. "How is that possible there haven't been any alarms. Just then a resounding boom echoed through the museum. "Alright Wade I'm on it. Can you tell if Ron's ok." "No Kim the security system is causing interference with the tracking chip." Wait he's just left the building and his Vitals are off. He could be the one wounded." Kim's face went pale "which way is he headed wade." "Hard to say but its defiantly not to a hospital." "Wade I need a ride, **now**." The tone of her voice left no room for argument as he arranged for the fastest thing he could acquire with the favors Kim had racked up. "Alright Kim your ride will be there soon. Maybe you can get some clues from the crime scene." Kim Raced towards her best friends last known location. When she arrived she found the security force tied up in corners of the room with a destroyed display case and there on the ground was an unconscious Bonnie. Kim Raced to her side, though she didn't like the thought of helping Bonnie it was the right thing to do, but more importantly she had been the last person too see Ron. Taking out her Kimmunicator and holding the end of it too Bennie's nose she pressed a button and a mist sprayed out. The effect of the spray was instant as her eyes fluttered open. "Kim, she said desperately while clinging to her shirt. Where is Ron, Is he ok." "Ron's been Kidnapped, do you know anything." Bonnie gasped before telling him every bit of information she knew. Kim frowned. Just then a jet landed outside the school. "Well I've got a plane to catch." She whirled around only to feel someone grab her forcefully. "Oh no you don't Not without me. In case you weren't listening he just saved my life. I have to help him." Kim sighed and relented knowing that an argument would only waist time. "All right Bonnie Come on."

Mean while Ron woke up in a room surrounded by burning Candles. In the middle of which he lay. Looking up he could see the sword suspended above in mid air above him by a dark red energy. He notices that his wounds weren't bleeding but were by no means healed. Then in the dim light a figure emerged. " Ah Ron Stoppable we meet again hopefully for the last time"


	4. The rebirth of a demon

**AUTHORS NOTES: UPON RECEIVING TWO REIVIEWS AND TAKING IN THE FACTS THAT I CAN'T SLEEP IVE DECIDED TO WRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND POST IT IN THE SAME NIGHT ONCE. WEIRD, YES, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW. IVE ALSO MANAGED TO FIND AN INUYASHA EXPERT WITH IN AN HOUR OF POSTING THE LAST CHAPTER. AND I ALSO FOUND OUT THIS STORY IS IN A C2 AS WELL. REVIEWS ARE APRECIATED A LOT SO PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THEM ALSO SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN FOR WHOS PAIRED WITH RON. IVE ALSO RECENTLY CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT KIM. I WILL DEFINATLY WRIGHT HER IN AS A MAJOR LOVE INTEREST FOR RON BUT NOT UNTIL THE SEQUAL FOR NOW IVE STILL HAVENT DECIDED THE PARINGS FOR THIS STORY SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO WORK WITH PEOPLE,**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Ron glared at his long time arch foe. "Monkey Fist" Ron hissed. Normally Ron wouldn't

have cared so much and would have answered with his usual goofy grin and made fun of him. However he realized that this wasn't something to laugh at, he had been injured by this man and more importantly a friend of his had been threatened. 'Well I wouldn't consider bonnie a friend per say but still he had attacked her for it so I guess she is now'

"Ah the so called 'chosen one' awakes. You know that old relic you call sensei did get something right. You do have a great role in destiny. You will be the one to reawaken the great sword. You will be the one who gave me the power to destroy the world." With that he laughed evilly. "Since there is nothing you can do as the bounds you are currently trapped in are magically closed, I might as well tell you exactly what I plan to do" He walked towards Ron retrieving a small vial as he went. As he reached him he uncorked the bottle. "I'm going to use your Mystical Monkey Power to revive soul edge. However since that fool you call a sensei never actually trained you on how to use it I'm going to have to boost your power with these." He then emptied the contents of the vial to reveal five pink gemstones. The weird part was that they had a faint blue aurora emanating from them.

"What are those things?" Ron asked anger forgotten as he looked at them with the awe that a small child would posses. "These are the pieces of an ancient Japanese jewel. They increase the powers of any and all magic. They can even help normal humans. However I had to go through a lot of trouble to get them as the jewel itself disappeared nearly five hundred years ago." Ron's mouth fell open. "How did you get them then?" He asked in a mix of awe and skepticism. "An ancient method of dowsing that allows a person to only find an object on the map but to bring it to them no matter where or in this case when they are. However the spell will wear off and they will return to that time and before you ask no I don't know when." He said in a slightly annoyed voice upon seeing the boy was about to say something.

Ron simply nodded and laid his head down as Monkey fist inserted one into each wrist another two in each ankle and a third in the back of his neck, Right below the skull. He then set down in a smaller circle and began to chant. Ron vaguely noted that the lines elaborate array drawn in the circle he was in were glowing a pale blew and that a small amount of the red energy surrounding the blade had moved into the tip and contacted his chest. He couldn't believe the feeling of raw power that he was feeling as he began to feel the effects of the jewel shards. Then he heard monkey fist scream as the red energy that was surrounding him seemed to be flowing into the smaller array he was in and to four outer points of the larger circle and traveling up into the hilt of the blade.

Monkey Fist couldn't believe what was happening. Soon after it began he realized that he had made a fatal error. He had somehow mixed up his and Ron's positions for the ritual 'but how, it isn't possible' he silently whispered. For as he thought back on it he new that what he was doing would lead to this the whole time. It was as if his mind had made the switch on purpose. He groaned and watched as the blade molded into its old self and gasped as the rusted steal took on the form of flesh and the Gem opened up into a horrid eye. It was then that he heard the voice that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Monkey fist do you really believe that I would let you be the one to control me. In my weakened state even as lowly a sorcerer as you could put permanent limiters on my powers. He on the other hand has no idea about me though I do owe you for restoring me so I will allow you to live. However ill be taking all of your powers." With that both monkey fist and Ron blacked out as a box in Monkey fists hands burst open and three rust colored shards flew into the blade and it morphed yet again. When it was over the blade had taken on a new appearance. Instead of a large heavy triangular it had taken on the shape of the lotus blade in neutral form except it appeared to be covered with demons flesh and had eyes running up and down the blade. However it had to change yet again into arm gauntlets as it sensed the approach of humans it then the two eyes on the gauntlet just as a squad of ninjas came in.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around he noticed strange looking armbands but passed them off. Just then a troop of ninjas came threw one of the doors. He smiled as he heard the soft whisper of an all too familiar friend. "Do not worry stoppable san you are safe and with friends now, Ron smiled as he felt soft velvet like hands lift him into air and carry him in the style that one would a bride. However he frowned as he saw that monkey fist had gotten away and drifted off too slumber as he was carried out of the temple seconds before it fell.

The temple had fallen and with it both Kim and Bonnie's hearts. They hugged and cried as they heard from wade that the tracking chip had been fried and that they now knew that the person they were out to save was gone. And so the jet flew back to America with too grieving young women who for a little while at least would be something a kin to friends.

A/N ok I just want to clarify something before it gets to out of hand. This is not going to have a yuri paring that means that this will not turn out as a bonnie/Kim just wanted to clear that up


	5. the revelation and the passage of time

AUTHORS NOTES; OK I MADE SOME CHANGES TO CHAPTER FOUR THAT IM GOING TO BE POSTING LATER. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THE JEWLS ARE PINK AND THEY AREN'T **COLORED **BLUE THEY JUST HAVE A BLUE **AURORA. **AND THE REASON FOR THAT IS THAT THEY WERE VIOLENTLY RIPPED FROM THEIR TIME PERIOUD, THUS THEY ARENT SUPPOSE TO BE THERE ALSO I STILL HAVENT DECIDED WHO TO PAIR RON WITH AND I NEED SOMEBODY. NO SLASH PAIRING SUGGESTIONS PLEASE I REALY WOULD RATHER NOT HAVE TO HEAR ABOUT THEM. OK ON WITH THE FIC.

When Ron awoke he found himself in a room which he recognized immediately as the one he had stayed at the last time he was at yamanouchi. Ron couldn't help but smile. "I was wondering when I would come back to this place. Hopefully I'll be able to stay longer."

"Ah Stoppable San I am glad to see you again, though I wish it could be under better circumstances." Ron looked up to see a short old man in red robes. "Me too sensei" He said as he stood up and bowed to his former teacher. "Come, there is much that is needed to be done and little time to do so." And so Ron followed sensei out into the small court yard in the middle of the sleeping quarters. In the middle of which was a giant cherry tree. The tree was covered in beautiful cherry blossoms. Sensei reached out and plucked a single blossom. "Ron San notice the blossoms on this tree. They begin as such small insignificant bulbs they then grow until they are at there peak in which they blossom into beautiful flowers. Eventually these flowers become cherries. This is such with all of us."

Ron thought on this for a second showing a blank expression. "What exactly do you mean sensei" The old master could not help but chuckle softly at his student's confusion. "It means Ron san that you like the tree have a time for growing but eventually you must blossom out and fulfill the destiny that has been bestowed upon you. It is with a heavy heart that I reveal this next bit of information to you. As part of me wishes for you to simply live a normal life. However there are things that have been set into motion witch cannot be undone.

Ron drank in every word and went over it again. The somewhat cryptic tone the man had taken had told Ron that this was serious. "What exactly happened to me sensei?"

Ron said in a firm voice trying his best to be brave, however his eyes had betrayed his eyes were betraying his fear and anguish.

"What Monkey fist had attempted to do was to revive the power of an ancient sword known to the world as soul edge. This sword and the evil that it brings are legendary. Long ago men sought after it for the power that it had promised. However the sword was tainted with an evil that has no equivalence. It was said that all those who came in contact of it would be consumed by madness killing all who would stand in their way of attaining it. And those who did lay there hands on it became a slave to the swords unholy quest to harvest the souls of the entire world.

In an attempt to destroy the blade, another was created. Its powers were as pure as the others were evil. This blade was known as Soul Caliber. There was a great battle in the end Soul Edge had been fractured and broken, However, though it had been physically shattered, The Demon inside Soul Edge was still alive. Unfortunately Soul Caliber had been lost in a great chasm.

It was during this time that the evil blade began using the greed of men to reassemble itself. Having those with ambition seek the shards for it. The Largest chuck of the blade was wielded by a horrible monstrosity known as knightmare. Eventually the sword had reassembled itself, however the soul of the knight was not lost. He himself eventually entered the sword in a final battle with the demon that controlled the sword. After he defeated it he took it and cast it into a deep pit and destroyed the pathway too it.

Now however, that demon has been resurrected, and is in a sense bound to you. This, in a way is a good thing, as your pure spirit will keep the blade in check, at least for now. However the demon is weak now. As its power grows it will slowly corrupt your soul until you become another mindless puppet in the swords eternal quest for bloodshed. In order to prevent this I am willing to train you in to use the full power of your mystical monkey power. It is my belief that if you master your powers that you will be able to control the demon and eventually destroy it. Should you accept the training that is….

Ron didn't even hesitate as he answered. "I accept sensei"

The morning sky was heavy with rain over the suburban town known as Middleton, as if to reflect the deep sadness which had gripped it along with the rest of the nation. For it was on this day that all had learned that Ronald Dean Stoppable, beloved sidekick of the teen hero Kim Possible was dead. Classes for the day had been canceled, as most of the high school had wished to attend the funeral and there were too few people to have a normal day. The funeral was said to be a beautiful one, one deserving of his heroism. But soon days turned to weeks and weeks to months and so on and so forth and eventually all had moved on and so the world had forgotten of the beloved hero, and to all except a secret school in Japan, Ronald dean stoppable was noting more than a memory…..


	6. prelude to battle

AUTHORS NOTES: IM REALLY BEGIINING TO WOUNDER WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT KIM/RON PAIRING I MEAN ITS NOT LIKE EVERY OTHER FIC ISNT A ONE. AND BESIDES I ALREADY EXPLAINED THAT IF THERE WAS A KIM/RON ANYWHERE IN ANY FIC I EVER WRITE IT WILL BE IN THE SEQUAL TO THIS FIC BESIDES THAT I ALREADY HAVE A PARING IN MIND AND ITS NOT KIM/RON SO THERE, ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC

Ron grunted, beads of sweat trickling down his face as he looked at his opponent carefully. Then without warning he attacked, and once again the training ground was filled with a rapped succession of clangs, some so close together that it was almost impossible to distinguish. After what seemed like forever Ron finally was able to get the drop on him and delivered a swift kick to his opponent's wrist. Who groaned in pain and dropped the sword immediately. He then smiled and bowed to Ron. "You have done well. Let's take a break and go celebrate with the rest of the class." "Alright Hirotaka" Ron replied as they both exited the dojo. They made it to the parade grounds in time to see the last of the students receive there new ranks. "Ron kun!" squealed a voice from the crowd and before he knew it he was enveloped in a big hug. "Hey Yori." He replied with his classic grin.

"Have you packed your things Ron, as we will be leaving shortly?" Ron groaned at this completely forgetting that he was supposed to go with Yori to visit her cousin over the two week break which one received after the year was over. It was sort of like summer vacation only it was for two weeks not three months. "Well Yori I haven't even started packing to be honest." Yori smiled and replied. "No need to worry Ron. We will not be going all that far and you can buy the entire close that you will require once we arrive and have settled in. It's not like you have much clothing other than the ones we bought on our last shopping trip anyway." Ron nodded and allowed himself to be dragged around as Yori bid her friends goodbye before she and Ron headed down the mountain.

Andrew Lispky otherwise known as the nefarious Dr. Drakkan sat at his computer, hacking into various satellites searching the globe for the one thing he required to complete his latest scheme. A picture of a world map was currently displayed on his screen, a pair of crosshairs darting around in an effort to locate the important device in which he required to complete his plans. Suddenly they began to flash and zoomed in over Japan, They continued to zoom until they found a familiar looking heat signature. 'Ah ha I knew it. Now all I have to do is capture him and then my plans for world domination will be complete.' Then a few key strokes later and he had all the complicated computer programs which he would need to track the target into a portable computer. It was about the size of a palm pilot except it was far more advanced and that it looked more industrial than the sleek design of the popular hand held device. He then walked over to an oddly feminine looking manikin. Which was currently held a green and black colored battle suit. He fitted the small device into which was cut into the right arm. There was a small click as it locked into place. The armor then began to hum to life as various circuitry throughout the suit began to glow a neon green color like a technological spider web. Drakkan smiled evilly as he returned to his computer and a couple clicks later a screen popped up with a bed ragged looking young women around the age of twenty. "Listen Dr. D I thought we agreed that you wouldn't contact me unless it was about something important. Now is this important enough to get me up at 3: OO AM! She finished with a snarl. Yes Shego now hurry up this time I do believe I have finally found the perfect plan." "Whatever, ill be over there as soon as I can" she said as she shut the screen off and walked out of the house she had bought with her last paycheck. She then snuck over to an oddly shaped shrub and clicked a button cleverly placed on the ground. At that point a black jet with green wings and tail rose from the ground. She sighed admiring it for a second, after the death of Kim's side kick they had actually had a string of successful crimes committed. Mind you they were only able to do robberies as Drakkan had wasted on various death rays. However Shego had quickly grown board with petty theft and with her last paycheck decided that she wanted to take a break from crime. She sighed; she was going to miss life without crime. Though all she really did was relax and lounge around. She shook the nostalgic thoughts from her head as she took off into the night….


	7. moonlight battle

AUTHORS NOTES: OK WITH THIS LATEST SUGGESTION I HAVE AN IDEA FOR WHO IM PAIRING RON WITH BUT I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS. I WILL ACCEPT ANY CHARACTER FROM INUYASHA OR KIM POSSIBLE OTHER THAN KIM HERSELF. BUT I WANT THE IDEAS BUY DECEMBER 12TH SO PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER ILL UPDATE. NOW I KNOW THAT A DISCLAIMER IS A LITTLE LATE IN THE GAME BUT JUST IN CASE IT LATER COUNTS, KIM POSSIBLE AND ALL CHARACTERS AND REFERENCES BELONG TO DISNEY. SOUL CALIBUR AND ALL ITS REFERENSES AND CHARECTURES BELONG TO NAMCO. AND FINALLY INUYASHA AND ALL REFERENCES AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY SOME LADY FROM JAPAN WHOSE NAME CURRENTLY ESCAPES ME AND NOW ON WITH THE FIC

Ron sighed looking out the window of the room that he was given at Yori's Cousin's house. It was a simple guest room, which to his surprise and happiness had an actual bed instead of those futons. 'I still say there probably just pieces of drywall painted to look like that' he thought with a scowl. The crescent moons light reflecting light into his window. It was truly the one of the most beautiful nights he had ever seen. He sighed; unable to fall asleep he sat up and walked over to the wardrobe which had been provided for him. 'A bit of training should help me get to bed, besides it's a beautiful night out. I still wish sensei would let me train without the armor though. It looks like a monkey for crying out loud. Oh well its not like I'm afraid of them anymore, still he could at least look into something a bit more modern.' He thought as he began to remove his night close.

Once naked he removed the ancient armor which he had brought with him under sensei's orders and piece by piece began to put on the four hundred year old Samurai armor. First taking out the breast plate which semi resembled a gorilla's chest he then put on the various pieces of metal that covered his arms and legs, all of which were colored jade with hints of gold. Finally he pulled out the helm. It was vaguely similar to a gorilla. Its eyes contorted into rage. Its nostrils flared, top teeth bared. He slipped it over his head and took a piece of leather, which had a green tint and tied it to various buckles on the inside of the helmet. If you looked closely you could see that the leather was stitched so that the area covering his chin resembled the bottom jaw, so it looked as if Ron were staring at you from the inside of the beasts mouth.

As he did this he remembered the all the various training that he had went through ranging from stealth and martial arts training to meditation and the ways of the Shaolin monks. He remembered the talk he and sensei had about keeping his death a secret from everyone except his parents. "Until 1ou learn to control the demon that now resides in your soul you need to remain hear" he thought replaying the conversation in his head. "Otherwise you might lose control and do something regrettable, also think of what your enemies would do if they knew you had such power." He shuddered as he remembered the fact that through the ritual the demon in the sword was actually now a part of his soul.

Just the fact that something so evil existed made his skin crawl but to have it permanently connected to you was another matter entirely. However he had been learning to guard his mind from such evil through meditation and the mystical monkey power. He had also been able to keep it from influencing others with the same tactic (as they were now merged to some degree.) He remembered his delight when he first used his mystical monkey power to levitate an object. 'You know if you think about it mystical monkey power is a lot like the force. I can levitate crap and use it to knock back opponents. No mind tricks though. But I can manipulate it to act like super hot fire, almost like what Shego could do only it was blue and he could manipulate it a lot easier (like turning it into a dragon and making it fly around the opponent before burning him) he could also teleport and manipulate gravity as well and that was only the beginning. He was learning other little snippets of magic as well but no where near enough to even master the basics of it.

As he walked out the door he thought about just how weird Yori's Cousin was. First off he hadn't even actually met her, as she was sick with purple pimple flu. Ron laughed when he remembered Yori's other cousin Sota's reaction when he realized that Ron could speak fluent Japanese and that he new that he was making fun of his fun of him and then had to take Ron's heavy luggage to his room as punishment from his mother. He was alright but the grandfather sort of scared him, always looking at him funny and whispering things to the mother, who would glair disapprovingly but would also give him the curious glance every now and again. Though not in a distrustful manner, more like mild curiosity. He then walked into the middle of the vast shrine at which they lived and began to chant hands together pressed against his chest. He was going to summon a training partner using the power of both mystical monkey power and the darkness of soul edge. It came in handy when one was training by himself, however it was too late that he noticed a green glowing ball of light as it slammed into his shoulder…

Kagome Higirashi was not having a good day. She was tired, dirty, and in serious need of a warm bath. However life had decided to throw her a curve ball in the form of her little brother, whom had decided it would be funny to steel the latter which she used to climb out of the well and get back to her house.

She sighed remembering the first she had fallen down that well. Dragged down by a centipede demon that was after a jewel she carried in her body. The Jewel that could grant anyone who held it immense power, the jewel which she would later split into a thousand pieces and which she now needed to find and purify before the evil Naraku did. She screamed in anger at her little brother, a scream which quickly turned into that of shock as she saw three shirikin fly over the top of the well.

She screamed again as an entire human flew through the well house. 'Oh no, someone from the feudal era must have found out were I live. Sota, Grandpa…oh no.' She thought with worry. So caught up in her fear, that she did not notice the person was carrying five of those same jewel shards. However as she calmed herself down she saw another person jump over the well. This one was glowing green. As she heard them she immediately realized that her fears were nothing more than fears. 'There's no way they are from the Feudal era. No one in the feudal era speaks English, but if there not from the feudal era then what are they doing here.' She craned her neck and then noticed to her delight that the later was sitting fairly close to the edge. 'Now if only I could reach it, lets see …yes I have rope that will help' The sounds of fighting could be heard as she took the rope and uncoiled it. Then she searched on the ground until she found an old bone. She took it and tied it to the rope, Then coiling a generous amount of rope in her palm she wound her arm back and threw the rope and…..


	8. Back from the dead

AUTHORS NOTES: NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, THESE SUGGESTIONS ARE AWSOME, HOWEVER ID LIKE TO POINT OUT TO YOU THAT IN MY FICS ALL CANNON PAIRINGS ARE THRONE OUT THE WINDOW, FOR INSTANCE. I MIGHT DECIDE TO SPLIT KAGOME AND INUYASHA AND HAVE KAGOME GO RUN TO RON OR I MIGHT HAVE MIROKU ACTUALLY KNOCK SOMEONE UP PISSING SANGO OFF AND HAVING HER AND RON GO TOGETHER SO REMEMBER IN MY FIC ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN, AS FOR THE PLOT, IM NOT SURE HOW I WANT TO INTRODUCE RON TO THE FUEDAL ERA SINCE THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WHATS BEEN HAPPENING IN MIDDLETON BUT NEXT CHAPTER RON WILL GO TO THE FEUDAL ERA AND THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT RON WILL FIND HIS GIRL OK THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY SO WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY HERE'S THE FIC

Wade Load was diligently typing at his computer, something that he hadn't been needed to do for a while now. It wasn't like there weren't any missions happening with team possible, but shortly before his death Ron and Kim had managed to bag all the major criminals. Hence, the only hits to the website were either minor incidents (such as a missing cat) or the occasional theft. This quiet activity was boring Wade out of his mind. So much so that he had decided to do the unthinkable and actually leave his house. Now some might say that the reason the young man never left his house was because of a fear of leaving ones home, known as agoraphobia. This however was not the case; it was the simple fact that Wade had no need to actually leave; he had all the stimulation he needed from computer. However, it seemed that without any villains to fight that the young genius was suddenly out of work; sure the first couple of months were ok. He used all his free time to invent things or he would simply play with new ideas in his head, working nonstop to improve anything that he could get his hands on, this lead to him eventually being forced out of his house by his mom after he tore apart the fridge in order to make ice cannon. He was currently sitting in the park with Jim and Tim helping them with a rocket they were trying to get to fly to fly to the moon. The plan was that, as the rocket flew over the moon that it would drop small holographic generators so that when they were turned on it would cause the moon to project their sister's diary across the entire surface, Wade however new of this and was actually sabotage it to put a picture of them when they were babies in the bath tub. That is until he got an email from the pentagon;

'What is this' He thought as a display message popped up with the ever familiar "you got mail" He clicked on it and read through the email. Apparently someone had hacked into the governments defense satellites and was using it them for the past six months. He smiled gleefully as it would allow him to legally hack into and mess around with these high-tech scanning systems. While he had tried hacking them once when he was younger he was nearly caught, and therefore had never actually gotten to see what he could do with them. He groaned however when he realized that the gang was going to the mall today. So instead he set up two computer programs. One to insure that Jim and Tim got what they deserved; the other, to search and find out exactly who was messing with the satellites and what they wanted with them.

He then go up and started heading towards the mall. As he walked he thought about how this little group got started. It had originally been Kim and Bonnie's idea for them all to have a party to remember Ron. This was at least a month after the incident of course, as during that time the two were at each others throats all the time. It made there attitude towards each other before seem almost nice. However they eventually made peace with each other and though their competitiveness towards one another was just as strong they were much more civil to each other, though you really couldn't call them close friends, but friends none the less.

The Party itself was just a simple get together at the mall. He had been there along with Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, Monique, Josh, and several others. However this was the gang that had continued meeting at the mall every week. As he approached the mall he spotted Felix leaning against a wall. That's right, leaning, as his mom had, with his help, perfected an artificial spinal cord which had allowed the once wheelchair bound teen the freedom to walk around. Part of him still couldn't believe that he had pulled it off, but he was glad to have done it regardless. "Hey Felix" he shouted as he approached.

Felix looked up and shouted as he approached. "Hey Wade what's up" Felix was happy to see one of his friends again, since he had been on vacation with his mom for the past two weeks. Not that he had anything against Japan or anything; he loved the place, as it was **the **video game capital of the world. However there weren't many people to talk to. Then there was the incident that happened on the last day of his trip

FLASHBACK

Felix had been sitting in the taxi for about an hour now. They had managed to get stuck in traffic due to a broken traffic light and if they didn't hurry they were going to miss their flight. The pouring rain wasn't helping either. He looked out the back window for the millionth time, hoping for some change in the amount of traffic. He sighed, as the traffic was still just as crammed back there, however he had to double take as he heard the familiar roar of a traditional Japanese crotch rocket screaming around traffic behind them. Vehicles began to honk in either fear or annoyance as the rider expertly guided it through traffic only to come to a halt right beside there car. His ears perked up however as he heard the extremely familiar "Boya, Yori I had no idea you could drive like that." Now Felix was not the type of kid to jump to conclusions easily and would have simply shrugged it off if it wasn't for the fact that a small pink streak flew from the other side of the taxi and pasted it self to the window in an incessant chatter the likes of which he had never seen. "Rufus amp down buddy" He said with a sad smile as he tried to pry the naked mole rat away from the window. However the mole rat shook his head and began pointing again in an almost feral like behavior until he finally passed out. At this point Felix got a closer look at the rider, as he had taken his helmet off in a vain attempt to get the water out of it. He had blonde hair down to his shoulder blades; he also had freckles in a very familiar pattern. However what almost convinced him that this was for real was when he smiled as the driver had made a joke about his hair, the smile was an exact replica of Ron's, but before he could get a better look the light changed and The Ron look alike quickly through his helmet on and gracefully settled himself on the bike which had already started to accelerate, However he was not quiet fast enough and half of his pant leg, which had somehow managed to catch on the belt drive of the bike was ripped off. Felix couldn't help but chuckle. 'Sure is clumsy as he was. But there is no way,' He thought with a sad smile as the taxi departed for the airport.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then however he had not been so sure, but he had put it out of his mind as Wade told him about what the pentagon had asked him to due. "So who do you think it is Wade?" The boy genius shook his head. "To early to tell, but I'll know sometime today. If it's anything important I'll tell you."

They nodded again and began to walk into the mall towards the food court, where they met up with Kim and Josh. Who were currently in the on again faze of the on again of again relationship they had been having ever since the beginning of the second semester. Next to come was Monique, Who upon seeing Felix ran up to him and gave him a hug followed by a kiss, and bringing up the rear were Bonnie and Tara who apologized for being late blaming it on car trouble. They then began the usual task of ordering food and then sat down to talk. However just as they were about to leave Wade's laptop suddenly started to beep. "So has your super computer found out who has been hacking those satellites wade?" Monique asked as she walked over and started to look at the computer screen which wade had whipped out second after the noise had begun. "Yea, Wade said happily, it turns out that Drakkan's behind it. Now what has he been looking…for." Wade said the last part in an almost whisper as he looked at the picture, then started muttering as he whipped his eyes and looked again. "Ron!" he blurted out as everyone at the table rushed to see the screen, which had been enhanced to show the face of the friend that they had all thought had died.


	9. meeting Kagome

AUTHORS NOTES: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. IT'S PROBOBLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES SO FAR. WELL. IM PLANNING ON STARTING ANOTHER FIC SOON I MIGHT POST A SHORT PREVIEW ON MY USER PAGE. KEEP THE COUPLINGS COMING AS I HAVE STILL NOT QUITE DECIDED HOW IM GOING TO DO THIS, WELL AS USUAL PLEAS REVIEW. ILL POST ILL PROBLY WORK ON POSTING DISCLAIMERS FOR THE THING LATER ON IN THE WEEK FOR THOSE WHO CARE AND I MIGHT EVEN GET A BETA SOON SO ENJOY THE FIC AND PLEASE REVIEW.

Shego was in complete and utter shock. She had never faced an opponent who fought this fierce. Not even Kim was this hard, at least the old Kim anyway ever since stoppable had disappeared she was way off her game. She sighed; she had actually felt sorry when she found out about his death. On some level they were in the same boat. They were both side kicks who were under appreciated, hell he might have been a clumsy goof but he came through when it counted most. He never made the snide comments that the princess always seemed to make either. He was just a shy awkward teenager, not to much like herself at that age, it really was a shame, but now however now was not the time for reminiscing as she felt a sharp pain in her side from a well placed kick. She needed to end this quickly and take whoever this was back to Drakkan. She then noticed the old wooden shack that was behind them. The sign above the door read 'well house' in Japanese. 'Ha and Drakkan said learning foreign languages was a waist of time. Now all I have to do is position my self right and I can just through him in the well. If he is as good as he fights he should be able to survive the fall.' She thought as she began running towards the well house, firing stray plasma towards the house to let him know that he would do best to follow. It worked a little to well as he not only chased her but threw a few shirikin as well. She watched amazed as they zoomed only inches from her face and went through the well house and out the other side. 'Impressive, that has to be at least six inches thick on each side. I'll have to be careful with this one' She then turned on her heal, only having a second to put up her foot, catch him in the chest and turn her leap into a back flip, which threw the samurai over her head and through the well house.

Ron groaned as he felt pain shoot through his whole body as he impacted with the hard ground, but not before he landed on and destroy a set of stairs leading form a wooden platform to the bare ground that surrounded an ancient looking well. 'Well at least the stairs broke my fall and look a splinter even managed to find its way through my armor, now I have an excuse to get a more modern pair. This just keeps getting better and better.' He thought sarcastically as he removed the six inch piece of wood from his under arm. He didn't have time to tend to his wound however as his relentless stalker leapt through the gaping hole in the wall which he had made right over the well and right in front of him. "Ouch, she said as she saw the blood, listen why done you make it easy on yourself and just give up." Ron new he recognized the voice from somewhere; the question was where? Then it clicked as her hands ignited in green plasma. Before he had thought they were from some high-tech gun as they were more refined than her old plasma bolts, but up close he recognize that creepy green glow to belong to none other than. "Shego!"

This had taken the women aback. Drakkan said it was an old acquaintance of his but said nothing more save for that creepy evil laugh. As she was pondering this they began to circle each other. The voice is vaguely familiar, maybe he's one of Drakkan's idiot friends from the villain's convention. They began fighting again as she voiced her thought. "Were you ever at the big villain's convention?" Shego asked in earnest curiosity. Ron however not thinking that this woman could ever be that curious and assuming that she was trying to mess with his mind about the whole "bad boy" thing replied sarcastically "Yea of course I, Zorpox the conqueror, go to that convention every year" Ron said and was quiet surprised when she froze, a look of pure shock coming over her face. "No way, Stoppable! Your supposed to be dead" She said in a shocked and wait did he hear a bit of amusement in her voice. As they were talking they did not notice the latter laying next to the well slowly being pulled into the well, nor the girl who climbed out of the well using said latter. In fact they weren't even aware of her presence until she fired an arrow which Ron spun around and caught, however upon touching the glowing pink arrow Soul edge let out a piercing scream.

Ron cringed as he felt the pain as well only to a lesser extent, dropping the arrow almost instantly. This gave Shego all the opportunity she needed as she grabbed the back of his neck, removed his helmet and gave him a punch to the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. She too however found herself at the business end of four arrows however she simply side stepped them all one however managed to graze her shoulder, deflected easily by the armor she was wearing. Looking at the archer she could only smirk. "So it seems possible got himself a new girlfriend. Well I approve, oh well I can always get you later anyway" she said, dropping stoppable and activated her cloaking device before slipping away.

The demon that resided in the sword glared at the girl with the arrows. She could ruin everything so he had to act quickly, taking momentary control of the boys body he used his mystical monkey power to block all auroras that they would project including the jewel shards, mystical monkey power, and his own dark aurora making him appear to be nothing more than a vary well trained samurai. He sighed after it was done; over shadowing the boy had become painful and almost impossible with the mind shield that even now was strong enough to force him out. He would wait though, bide his time until the boy let his guard down and then he would take control

Kagome looked down at the young man at her feet, he appeared to be around her age, and the blonde hair told her that he was defiantly not a native. But who was he, why was he here? All her questions where answered by a familiar voice calling out in worry. "Ron Kun what are you doing out here, are you alright?"

"Yori!" she exclaimed as she rushed over and gave her cousin a big hug. She had completely forgotten about her cousin's visit, which happened every year around this time. It all clicked as she remembered receiving letters from her while she was at school explaining that she would be brining a close friend of hers from school. However the traditional samurai armor seemed out of place at a private academy. She looked at Yori with a questioning gaze who in turn nodded understanding that an explanation was in order.

Both girls however immediately ceased there little chat as they noticed a pool of blood coming from the fallen young man. Both girls set to work at once, Yori stripping Ron of his armor and under shirt and Kagome pulling out her first aid kit and pulled out a gauze pad which she then began wrapping up the young man's shoulder Yori then gingerly took Ron into her arms and began carrying him as a groom would his bride back towards the house. Kagome gasped at this "Isn't he heavy Yori. Do you need help?"

Yori laughed at the comment and shook her head "no Ron kun is actually lighter than the armor he wears. Hear see for you she said handing over the prone young man which Kagome could also carry though it was harder than her cousin made it look. "You're right he is light for his age." She said looking down amazed as she could clearly see his lean muscular frame. Once in the house they deposited Ron back into his bed and proceeded to the Kitchen. Unbeknownst to everyone else Yori was in on Kagome's little secret and so she deemed it only fair that she let Kagome in on what Yamanouchi really was, and so she explained to Kagome all about the ninja school, Ron, and the incident with the lotus blade. However she left out why he had come back to the school for it was too important to tell. Kagome nodded.

"So Yori, do you like him." Yori looked up and smiled at her cousin, she was wondering when the question would come up. In all honesty they had dated before. However, they broke it off finding that it was best for them to just stay friends. Though they were so close that it was impossible for the rest of the students to tell, that is until Yori had been asked out by another man. She couldn't help but feel guilty about it but Ron assured her that he was fine with her decision. She shook her head and related her thoughts into words "We did go out, but we aren't together anymore. Why do you ask Kagome? Are you interested in him?" She said with a smirk. Truth is told Kagome did think he was good looking though that did not always mean that he was necessarily mean he was the right person, she said as she thought of a particular dog demon. She sighed. Sometimes he could be so sweet, almost loving but not willing to show it. (This is kind of early in the Inuyasha series before any real romance begins.) However this often left her weary of him all together. She sighed and simply let the inu hanyou (dog half demon) slip from her thoughts as she and her cousin spent the rest of the night catching up.

As the sun began to rise they both heard a noise from upstairs. As if he had rehearsed it, Ron came down stairs in a slight daze and sat down. He yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Morning Yori." He said in a tiered. He looked over at Kagome and whispered a greeting in Japanese before laying his head against the table and falling back to sleep. Both girls giggled slightly however Kagome looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said he was terrible with Japanese." Yori shrugged and replied "He must have learned while he trained with Sensei. No one at the school knows exactly what kind of training they did but rumor has it that it was so intense that sensei wouldn't even allow graduate level students to try them." Kagome nodded believing every word as she remembered how easily he caught the arrow she had shot at him. She looked at the sleeping young man and smiled. It faded however as a new thought entered her head. "Yori, do you think that woman will come back here."

Yori's eyes widened. She had not realized the gravity of last nights attack until now. If her guess was correct and that woman had, in fact been one of Ron's old enemies, then the secret was officially out. This worried her a lot. What if Ron was not ready and they found away to turn him to there cause? All that she could do was hope that he would be able to overcome these new obstacles. "Do not worry Kagome if they do come back Ron and I will be able to handle it. Kagome smiled though inside she was still not sure.

"Come on, Yori suggested lets wake him up so you to can be properly introduced and then we can decide what we are going to do today. She said as she got up and gently shook her best friend's shoulder.

Ron groaned as he felt something rocking his soar arm he looked up and noticed Yori smiling down on him. He also noticed that he was in the kitchen and mentally groaned. 'How did I get here, must have been sleep walking again, and who is that girl that's with Yori." He thought as he lifted his head off the counter. "Ron, this is my cousin Kagome" she said gesturing to the pretty Japanese girl. "Kagome this is Ron" she said gesturing to him. Ron stuck out his hand and Kagome looked at him funny. "Oh, it's a hand shake, it's the way American's greet people. You see you take my hand like this.." he said, grasping her hand. However as soon as he did this he felt pain.

Ron lurched as he felt a tugging sensation in his wrists legs and the back of his neck. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Kagome and Yori grabbed hold of him and tried to lift him to his feet but it was no use, the tugging wouldn't stop. A pink light began to engulf the area around the tugging sensation and spread to his whole body. Ron frantically searched his mind for some explanation, as the light surrounded his body and began to engulf Kagome and Yori as well. Ron suddenly remembered the Jewels which monkey fist had planted into him. He had said that they would return to the past eventually. However he was unable to voice his findings as all three of them disappeared from the face of the earth


	10. the change begins

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER THAN NORMAL. IN CASE ANYONE WAS PAYING ATTENTION I PUT UP A NEW FIC, HOWEVER IT DOSENT SEEM TO BE GETTING MUCH ATTENTION SADDLY, IF YOU COULD AT LEAST REVIEW ME TO TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH IT THEN I WILL GLADLY FIX IT. ANYWAY HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOWEVER YOU MIGHT NOT SEE RON'S ROMANTIC OBSESSION YET SO BEAR WITH ME HEAR, WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Ron groaned as he sat up. He felt like he had been hit by a freight train. He shielded his eyes as the bright sunlight flooded his vision. When it finally let up he gasped. He was in the middle of a giant forest. His memory returned in a flash and realization filled his eyes. "Stupid MonkeyFist this is all his fault." He cursed as he picked himself up from the ground. He then noticed that the Lotus Blade and his armor had also followed him. He smiled "Well sensei was right when he said that this armor would always be with me." He bent down and began putting on the various pieces of steel. However he left his helmet off as it was warm outside and simply carried it at his side. "Ok first things first, I need to find out where I am and how to get home. After that…well they will know what to do…I hope." Ron said as he walked through the forest. He sniffed the air and couldn't help but smile. "The air is so fresh, so clean. A guy could get used to this, although there are no nacos or Buenos Nacho or video games. But hey there is probably way more interesting stuff to do here anyway." He said. Although a slight amount of dismay and worry filled his voice at the thought of never tasting Beuno Nacho food again. He continued on until he heard a scream…

Rin sighed happily as she ran through the fields. She had decided to pick some flowers for lord Sesshomuru. She searched through the various flowers, testing the fragrance to find only the best flowers. Her fun was cut short however as she was surrounded by a swarm of giant bugs. She screamed as they surrounded her , their poison stingers raised, preparing to strike. Just as one was about to sting her she suddenly felt a rush of wind as she was scooped up buy a pair of hands. She looked up, expecting to see Lord Sesshomuru but was shocked when instead she saw….

Ron smiled at the little girl but winced as an insect got lucky and pierced his armor, the armor repaired itself instantly but the poison was still there. He had to get the little girl to safety so he could destroy these…whatever the hell they were. He then spotted a lone tree out in the middle of the field. He Leapt high into the air and landed right next to the tree. He looked at himself in shock for a second but shrugged it off as the after effects of his training. He then set the cute little girl in the tree, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes and flashing her a kind smile before turning around, drawing the lotus blade and getting in a defensive stance, the hornets swarmed him attacking from nearly all directions. He swung his sword in an X motion killing many of the evil insects. However their attacks never let up. He took most of the attacks directly as he could not move to far from the tree for fear that the insects would attack the girl, Hoping that his armor would hold, which it was…for the moment. Periodically he would catch one trying to sneak around him and he would have to blow it away with a blast from his mystical monkey power. However that took a lot out of him and he was slowly wearing down.

A couple of smart ones triple teamed him and one managed to get through his armor. He screamed in pain as the other insects caught on and began to find or make other holes in his armor. The holes that they made would seal themselves but the wounds were still there. Ron's head began to swim, his vision blurred and he loosened the grip on his sword, which was grabbed and snatched away he tried to call it back but he was to weak and all he could do was summon a weak barrier around him. 'No…it can't end like this. I can't let the little girl die. Ron looked into the sky and shook his head. The poison must have been taking effect, as he looked up and saw what appeared to be a giant burning cat flying through the air far off in the distance. A dark ring began to appear at the edge of his vision. It was then that a familiar voice inside of his head whispered "use me, it is the only way to save yourself" Ron shook his head "no…your…evil"

"That may be so but we are bound. I can not go against your will so there is no need to worry about petty matters of ethics at this time." Ron was stunned. "Why would you want to help anyway…why should you care." You could practically hear his eyes role as he replied"what part of 'we are bound' failed to pass that thick skull of your. We are connected. If you die then I would die as well, besides if you perish here you will have left the little one defenseless, to be destroyed by the scum that has currently surrounded us. Now accept the power that you have gained through me and use it!" the sword all but shouted. Ron looked hesitant for a moment but when he looked at the scared eyes of the little girl, he knew what he must do.

Rin looked on teary eyed as she saw her would be savior fall to his knees as his sword had been carted off. He couldn't die. She shouted out **"get up, you must get up."** She yelled as she watched him sway. However she immediately stopped as he looked up at her. Smiled at her and reached behind his back. She gasped as she saw a hilt appear out of nowhere, which after fully drawn was an almost identical version of his previous sword. This one however looked evil. It appeared to be made out of the flesh of demons and she shuddered when eyes opened up all over the blade, the biggest gazing directly at her. Her moment of fear grew as the young man removed his helmet and, had she been facing him, she would have noticed a slightly evil smirk. He then raised the sword over his head and said in a language that she could not understand. "So you like picking on little girls huh well try this on for size."

He then began to spin the sword. The spinning grew faster and faster until he dropped the shield and fired a whirl wind of black flame from the sword, engulfing all of the bugs he then sheathed the blade and stumbled forward falling to one knee and then over on his side, breathing heavy ragged breath. He pulled out a vile sensei had given him that would slow the effects of any poison and downed the whole bottle. He then looked up to see that the fire cat he had scene earlier had landed and a group of people dismounted. One of them rushed forward and shouted angrily **"Get away from her you demon"** before raising a giant sword in the air and preparing to strike.

Ron growled. How dare they accuse him of being a demon? He didn't even look like one, 'well unless you count the fact that your arm now looks like it was ripped from a demon and sewed on by some mad scientist…wait what!' Ron thought know looking at an eerily familiar looking but at the same time creepy as hell version of his right arm. He looked up just in time to raise his sword against a very powerful burst of wind. The wind was merely sucked into the blade, much to the surprise of the young man who had sent it.

Said young man was about to try again when a voice called out "Stop this foolishness Inuyasha. Rin has already told me what has happened here and it seems that you have the wrong demon. It was Naraku and his poison insects. So calm yourself, there is no need for battle…you overzealous half breed mutt" The man looked like he was about to reply angrily but only got far enough as "Oh yea…" before the demon was gone. Ron however noticed that his head felt dizzy again and he slowly snuck of into the forest using what strength he had to get as far away from those crazy people as possible. 'Gee this day keeps getting better and better. Well for now I should lie low, find a place to sleep and tend to my wounds.' However as he walked further into the forest he did not notice the figure who had been stalking him since the battle began. Said figure smiled evilly as she thought 'he strong…perhaps he will be able to help free me from this retched bondage. I'll have to keep an eye on him' she said smirking as she walked off.

A/N ok real quick here from now on

"This is English"

'This is thought' (thought has no real language so its universal0

"This is when soul edge is talking to Ron"

"This is when soul edge is talking to other people through Ron

"**This is Japanese"**

**Btw none of the women featured in this are Ron's new love. Trust me that will be obvious when it happens but it isn't now. **


	11. chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTES; HEY PEOPLE NEW CHAPTER UP. THAT'S BASICALLY ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR ONCE. SO REVIEW PLEASE.

Ron staggered on into the woods until he could no longer walk. Sighing he leaned against a tree and then looked down at his arm, the armor he wore had actually molded itself to fit the now giant three fingered appendage. Upon further inspection of his armor he also realized that the color had changed from a jade to a teal, almost blue color. He sighed and leaned back against a tree spooked by the whole ordeal. He had somehow gotten himself stuck in Japan by some stupid Jewels. However at least that he could believe, but then there were those bees. I mean how the hell hornets grow that big to begin with. He was pretty sure that they weren't suppose to be that way 'wait, maybe me coming here messed with the time stream so that now all bees are that big.' He thought scared.

"Please don't tell me you're that stupid." A voice said from no where. "Oh come on as if YOU know what they were.

"as a matter of fact I do know what those bees were. They were yokai." The voice retorted in a matter of fact tone. Ron blinked "you mean all those old legends you told me about the past in Japan were true" he asked remembering the numerous conversations he and the demon had had since he had started his training. He felt a pang of guilt as he had never told Sensei about that fact even though he had asked him many times.

"NO I just told you that to scare you…Of course they were" he shouted, then said in amusement as Ron continued staring at his mutated arm "do you like the changes, because they are apart of who you are now …hanyou"

Inuyasha cursed as he jumped through the forest towards Kaede's village. They were wasting too much time in this stupid search, when they should be looking for that demon. However Kagome was being her typical stubborn self and insisted that finding her friend was more important and the fact that she believed that he was good just because he had saved Rin only served to frustrate him. They had been fooled before and he did not wish to make the same mistake twice….especially with an opponent as strong as this. He gave a heavy sigh and let his brow sink in annoyance as the village came into view and as he got there he let Kagome down and went straight to the roof for the rest of the day to sulk

Drakkan was extremely frustrated; Shego had fought the target and had not succeeded in rounding up the Sidekick. Then she came back and annoyed him for hours wanting to know every detail of his plan, from how he knew that the buffoon was alive to begin with to why he needed him and every other question one could possibly think up. He It had given him a major headache. He sighed and sat down at his trusty computer and began typing again brining up the same tracking algorithm. He began to review data on the fight that the two sidekicks had participated in and began to analyze it. He was impressed by the blonde's combat skill and knew that Shego would need more than a simple suit to beat him. He would have to design some new tech along with some training courses for his green themed partner so that she would have a better chance at success

He then went over the newest bit of information the program had taken while he was listening to his sidekick rant. He then found that someone had discovered what he was doing several minutes after his last check in. Luckily he had designed the program to switch to a different satellite network so that he would still be able to conduct more research without the people who found him outs doing. He had also made sure that, should the person try to locate where Drakkan himself was that they would be sent on a wild goose chase to every one of his old lairs. He sighed appreciatively unable to believe his own genius, until the henchman started to stare at him.

After giving them a lecture he remembered he had villainy to do and he began trying to trace whoever it was who had found him out. He screeched as he discovered what should have been obvious to any normal human being but still managed to surprise him. "No no no, she can't know the buffoon is still alive it would ruin everything. Come on Lipsky you have to think up a plan…wait according to this they only saw an outline of the person…also they still don't know were I am. Ah ha ill simply use that hair sample I have of him and make it look like it was just a mindless clone used to bring her here to trap her, then I will let her win and go back to tracking the buffoon. Drakkan cackled maniacally and began to gather he necessities needed for cloning. It would be fun to see the crushed look on Kim's face when she realized that her sidekick was still dead. Or at least that's w hat she would think….


End file.
